The New Girl
by Shorty McGee
Summary: A new person starts at the Warehouse, and Artie thinks he knows her, he just doesn't remember where. Rated T for later references. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this. I will finish Artie's Rules, or at least keep posting chapters. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to warm my cat, Poly Pi.

----

The New Girl

Artie sat at his desk. Claudia was out with Pete and Myka helping them, he hoped. She had the same habit Pete did of playing with dangerous artifacts. He snorted. She was going to get herself killed some day. He hoped not, he had spent a lot of time training her, and he didn't want to do it again. Artie looked up from what he was doing and turned around. Mrs. Frederic was standing behind him, and she wasn't alone. That got him standing. She was beautiful! It took Artie a moment before he realized he was staring.

"Miss Dinah Barnum, this is Special Agent Arthur Nielsen.

Artie stuck a hand out and she didn't seem to notice, just looked at it. He pulled it back and wiped it on his pants. He picked up the plate of cookies and held it out.

"Oatmeal cookie?"

She looked at the plate, then back at him. The smile she gave was frozen, as if she didn't know quite how to smile.

"No thank you." She said after a minute.

Artie wondered for a moment if he knew her. He wasn't able to think about it because Mrs. Frederic interrupted him.

"Well, I must go. Give her the full tour Artie. I will check on how she is doing later."

Artie watched as she left. He had a thought in the back of his mind that he needed to run after Mrs. Frederic and have her stay. He didn't feel safe with this woman, no matter how pretty she is. He shook the feeling off. Mrs. Frederic wouldn't do anything to put him in danger. She stood next to his desk, her coat draped over one arm.

"Come and I will show you around."

He walked towards the door heading into the Warehouse. She set her things down and followed him. He held the door for her to go through, she did so. They stood on the walkway just outside the office. Artie directed her down the stairs. By the time they made it down, the feeling Artie had had before was growing stronger. He even considered calling for someone else to, Pete, Myka or even Claudia to come and do the tour with the two of them. He called himself all kinds of silly, but couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't quite safe. He wasn't originally going to use the car, but figured that he didn't want to scare off the new person by making her walk all over the Warehouse. He handed her the vest and hard hat. She stared at him good and long before putting them on and climbing in. She didn't speak through the entire tour. At the end, he stopped and she got off. She handed the vest and helmet back to him.

"Thank you," She said, "That was very enlightening. When do you need me to come in?"

Her constant stare made him nervous. "Eight. Make sure you eat before you come, and lunch will be served here. Any questions?"

She smiled. It just didn't seem right. "Not yet, but I might come up with some later." She climbed the stairs, with Artie close behind. She picked up her coat and bag. Artie escorted her to the door and watched as she disappeared up the steps. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at his computer. He wanted to do a little research and find out a little more about the new person.

----

Artie looked up as the door opened. It was Pete. Artie looked behind him before turning back to the computer.

"Hey Artie!"

Artie wiggled a couple of fingers over his shoulder at Pete and went back to typing.

"You meet the new person? She is creepy, almost as bad as Mrs. Frederic." When Artie didn't respond, Pete tried again. "Artie, you all right man?"

Now Artie looked at Pete. "Yeah, I was just looking up Dinah Barnum. I swear I know her. I just don't know where from. She looks so familiar."

Pete looked over Artie's shoulder. Artie had at least a dozen searches going. "Have you found anything?"

Artie growled. "Not a whole lot." He handed a paper to Pete. "That is all that I have found on her."

Pete looked at the paper. On it was the schools she had attended, who her family was, and all of the places she had lived. "It looks like everything is in order."

Artie growled again. "It is too neat. Something is wrong."

Then Artie turned around. Mrs. Frederic was standing behind them. Pete turned and jumped. "Agent Lattimer, could you give Agent Nielsen and me a moment in private?"

Pete walked quickly out of the office and shut the door behind him. The moment after the door closed, Mrs. Frederic turned to Artie and smiled.

"Why are you looking into her background?" Mrs. Frederic stood looking at him, not quite staring.

"I don't know. She looks so familiar, like I have met her before." Artie looked up at Mrs. Frederic, waiting for her to respond. She didn't. She merely smiles, pats Artie on the shoulder and headed out.

Artie watched as the door closed. He breathed a sigh of relief, and called Pete back into the office. Pete looks into the office before stepping inside.

"She is one scary woman!" Pete looked at the door headed out, and shuddered again. Artie agreed, but didn't say anything. He handed a large manila envelope to Pete.

"Could you check into that for me?" Artie had a begging puppy look, so much so that Pete took the envelope.

"Sure Artie." He started to open the envelope, but Artie stopped him.

"Not here. I promised Mrs. Frederic that I wouldn't do this. If she found out that you were looking for me, she would want to talk to you about it."

Pete paled. He quickly stuffed the envelope into the waist of his pants and pulled his coat over it. "I will let you know what I find." He hurried out the door. Artie turned back to his computer and worked until the wee hours of the night.

----

Artie woke to someone tapping him on the shoulder. He sat up and put his glasses back on. It was Dinah. He looked at his watch. It was eight am. Artie sighed and got up. She stood there watching him. He started pulling things off the shelves and piling them on the desk. Artie was annoyed, she stood and watched him get things down, and she didn't offer or help in anyway. When he was done, He waved at her to set her stuff down and follow him. She set her coat and purse on a chair and followed him out the door into the Warehouse.

They walked down the stairs and he pulled a scanner out of a bin. He reached into another bin and pulled out an apron. It had several pockets and Artie put a bottle of water and several granola bars into a pocket. He showed her how the inventory was to be done, and left her to it.

Artie headed back to his office. As he climbed the steps, the phone in his office began to ring. He raced up the rest of the steps and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" He was seriously out of breath.

"I finished checking on the information." It was Pete. He didn't sound upset to Artie, so the older man sat down.

"What did you find out?" Artie was eager, like a kid in a candy store with a pocket full of money.

"Well, her mother abandoned the family. She was found later, suicide. Her father is dead too, heart attack. No siblings or any family members that I could find, at least none alive."

"What was her father's job?"

Pete was silent for a moment. "He was a TV repair man. Her mother stayed at home."

Artie sat back in his chair. "Ok, thank you Pete."

"No problem Artie. Anything else?"

Artie sighed. "No. You had better come back before Mrs. Frederic finds out."

"Ok Artie. Will do."

Artie hung the phone and turned. When he saw someone standing in the door way he jumped. Dinah was looking at him.

"Did you need something?"

"This doesn't work." She held the scanner out to him. He took it. Artie checked it. It was on. He hit it against his hand, nothing. Then he hit it against the desk, still nothing. He threw it over his shoulder, and headed down to get another. He pulled several out of the bin.

"Follow me."

Artie walked down to where he had Dinah scanning, and used the scanner. This one didn't work either. So, he dropped it on the floor and pulled out another one. This one did work. He handed it to her. She took it and went back to work.

"Are you all right?"

She didn't respond. Artie took a step closer and repeated himself. Nothing. He touched her shoulder. She jumped and slapped Artie hard enough to leave a hand print on the side of his face. She looked horrified and pulled the ear buds out. Classical music poured out of the tiny speakers. Artie realized that she hadn't heard him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

He sat down and she looked worried. Artie took a moment to breathe. She had hit him hard. She stood over him, looking worried.

"I'm all right." Artie rubbed his face. "Come on. Let's go." He took her by the arm and pulled her towards the door to the office. She walked with him for a moment before she pulled away.

"Am I going to be fired?" Dinah looked worried.

"Because I scared you?" Artie looked closely at her. She looked away. He took her hand in his. "You won't be fired over that!" She still didn't look at Artie. He took her hand and walked her up to the office, and put her coat and purse in her hands.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? It will take me a while to fix the scanners, and we will need them."

She smiled at Artie. It seemed to him like a genuine smile, nothing put on. "Thanks. Same time tomorrow?"

Artie smiled back. "Yes. See you then."

Dinah took a couple of steps towards the door, then she turned. "Would you like some help?"

"Sure. I would like that."

She set her coat and purse back down. Artie picked up the scanners and the two of them walked over to a table on the other side of the room. He set the scanners on the table and pulled his tools out.

It took longer than Artie thought to get this done. He thought for a moment that he would have to wait for Claudia to come back. He stood over the scanner trying to figure out what was wrong. He turned at a sudden sound to see a knife sticking out of the floor behind him.

----

Now that you have read this, please review. Who is she? Why does she seem familiar to Artie? Where did the knife come from? Answers to all this and much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Myka pulled up in front of the Warehouse. The new person, Dinah, was standing in front, sipping on a drink. Myka got out of her car and walked up to the door.

"Artie hasn't give you the code to get in yet?"

She didn't look up. "That's kind of why I am standing outside."

Myka was annoyed. Dinah didn't need to act like this. She wondered what was up with her. Myka punched the code in and the two women walked in. When they got to the door leading into Artie's office, Myka opened the door to the scanner and scanned her eye. The door opened.

"Has Artie set you up with the scanner?"

She studied her drink. "Nope." She looked at Myka. "Any other stupid questions?"

Myka put her hands on her hips. "You could be a little nicer you know?"

"I know, I just don't want to." They locked eyes for a moment. "Anything else?" Dinah asked.

"No." Myka jerked the door open and marched in. Artie was sitting at his desk.

"Hello Artie!" Dinah chirped happily. "How are you doing?"

Artie turned and looked at the two women. "Hello Dinah, Myka. Are you ready to start working?"

"Yes!" Dinah said excitedly. Myka rolled her eyes. Dinah grabbed Artie's arm, who smiled and showed the way. Myka hung her coat and the stand and followed them out the door and down the stairs.

As they were walking down the steps, the door slammed open and Pete came running down to catch up. "Hey everyone. What are we doing today?" He looked chipper and was grinning widely.

"Inventory." Was Artie's response. Pete's face fell. He hated inventory, a lot.

Myka reached out to touch his shoulder, but Dinah grabbed his arm with the hand that hadn't latched onto Artie. "It will be all right. We are all in this together!"

Artie and Dinah headed out together, Pete started to follow, but Myka grabbed his arm.

"I don't trust her."

"Why? I think she is totally hot!"

Myka punched Pete's shoulder. "Ouch!" Pete rubbed his shoulder. "What did you do that for?"

"To keep you from going on a date."

Pete looked down the aisle. Dinah and Artie were talking. She was touching his arm and laughing.

"It looks like Artie is the one on a date." Pete whistled. "I wish him all the luck in the world. She is hot!"

Myka punched him again. "Come on. I don't want to leave the two of them alone for more than a minute."

They started walking. "So, why don't you trust her." Pete was curious. He wondered why she seemed to be chasing Artie. Pete thought he was a nice guy, but Artie was old.

Myka looked strangely at him. "Don't you have a vibe about her?"

Pete stopped walking and seemed to consider Myka's question. After a few seconds, he responded. "Nope. I got nothing. Why?"

Myka started walking again. "Because I do." Myka walked up to Artie and Dinah. She didn't seem happy to see them. It seemed like she wanted to keep them away from Artie.

"Did you need something?" Dinah asked.

Artie looked at Myka. He ignored what Dinah said. "Need something?" He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. Myka looked at Dinah, who looked like she just wanted Myka to go away.

Myka didn't know what to say at first, Pete jumped in at this point. "Did you two need any help?"

Artie looked at them for a moment. "No, I think we are all right." He turned back to what he and Dinah had been doing. "Let me know when you are done. I will let you know when lunch gets here."

Myka kept and eye on Dinah the entire day. She even watched Artie's food to make sure Dinah didn't put anything in it. When the day was over and they had finished the area they had been working on, Artie walked them to his office. Dinah kissed him on the cheek, causing Artie to blush. She skipped out the door. Pete attempted to follow her, but Myka grabbed his arm again.

"Artie, what is going on? You told Pete yesterday that you didn't trust her, and now you are flirting with her." Her eyes were growing large and her head was tilting to the right.

Artie turned to glare at Pete, who took a step back. "I thought I asked you not to tell anyone."

"No," Pete said, "you said not to let Mrs. Frederic find out."

Artie sighed. "I was uneasy, but since I couldn't find anything, I think I was being paranoid. Mrs. Frederic wouldn't do anything that would put any of us in any danger, besides that," and Artie looked in the direction of the door, "she is cute."

"Artie!" Myka was visibly annoyed.

"Hey," said Pete moving between the two of them before Artie could say anything, "He might be old, but he isn't dead."

"Thank you, Pete." Artie stepped away from both of them. He looked at Myka. "Do you have anything else?" When neither of them said anything, Artie opened the door. "Thank you for your concern, but I don't need your help." When they didn't leave, he grabbed them by the arms and guided them to the door and pushed them out. He locked the door and headed to his desk, then stopped and went back and locked the door from the inside. He ate dinner, got ready for bed, and went to bed.

----

Dinah picked up her coat. and cell phone She hoped to get out without being seen. She opened her door and looked out. The hall was empty. She stepped out locking her door behind her. She crept down the stairs, trying to avoid the one that would creak. When she got to the front door, Dinah opened the door quietly and stepped out. She walked down the street and put her coat on. She wanted to be far enough that she wouldn't be caught. Dinah wasn't ready for that to happen.

When the B&B was out of sight, she stepped off the street and into the shadows. Dinah pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a preset number and waited for the person on the other side to answer. When the person did, they didn't say anything, she could hear them breathing.

"I'm in and Nielsen doesn't suspect anything. You were right about him. He is too wrapped up in my looks to think about anything. I think Bering suspects something though."

The person on the other side spoke low. "Do you think you have been compromised?"

Dinah looked around. "No, not yet anyway."

The voice sounded pleased. "Good. If you find that you are, you know what to do. Do what you can to stay in the Warehouse. Anything else?"

"No." Dinah was trying to keep her voice low. "I will keep in touch. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Dinah closed the phone and headed back. When she reached the B&B, Myka was standing on the porch. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Myka was standing next to the door, her arms folded. Dinah stared at Myka for a moment before heading up the stairs. As she approached the door, Myka came to stand in front of her.

"What do you want? I don't think you really like Artie."

"Can you prove I don't?" Dinah was almost daring her to do something about it, daring her to stop her, to fight her.

"Not yet, but you had better watch your back."

"No, you had better watch yours!" And with that, Dinah pushed past Myka and went into the B&B. She headed for the stairs and went up. When she reached her room, she unlocked the door and went in, locking her self inside. She took off her coat and put it away. She sat on the bed for a moment before she pulled a gun out of the lining of her purse. She checked to make sure it was loaded. Dinah didn't want to use it unless she had to. She put the gun back, slipped into her pajama's and climbed into bed. She fell asleep quickly.

----

Dinah woke the next morning to her alarm clock blaring. It was five am. She dressed quickly in her workout clothes and went for a run. She didn't go far and showered when she returned. She dressed and headed for the Warehouse. She hoped that Myka wasn't waiting for her, but knew that was what was going to happen.

When she pulled up outside, Myka was waiting. Myka opened the door and the two women went in together. Dinah knew that Myka didn't trust her, but she hoped that she could keep Myka at bay until her mission was done.

----

Who is Dinah and what is she really at the Warehouse for? What is her mission? All this and much more!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Warehouse 13 or Artie Nielsen, but I wouldn't turn them down.

----

Dinah was bored. She was scanning section in aisle 315, section 1823, shelf 3679, when her cell phone vibrated. She looked around. No one was in sight. She wasn't supposed to be able to receive calls in the Warehouse, but modifications had been made to her cell phone so she could. She quickly opened the phone and read the text message. Dinah groaned. She was annoyed. It was a message reminding her to be nice to Artie. And of the goal they both shared. You would have thought she was a child the way he treated her. She erased the message and went back to work.

A few hours later, a plate was held under her nose. It smelled good and she was hungry. She turned and looked at the man holding the plate. She took the plate from Artie and smiled at him.

"Thank you Artie. That was very sweet of you." Artie blushed like a school boy with his first crush.

"You're welcome Dinah. How are you doing down here?" He seemed genuinely interested.

Dinah looked at him. "I'm doing fine." She finished her lunch and set the plate down. "Are you ready to get back to work?"

Artie seemed startled for a moment before collecting himself. Dinah realized that he had been staring at her. "Yes, we should get finished." He started back to his post, walking into a shelf on the way. Dinah noticed that and stored the information away for a later report.

----

At the end of the day, they headed for Artie's office. Dinah picked up her purse. Myka shoved past her and out the door. Pete shrugged and followed her out. Dinah turned back to Artie.

"I guess she doesn't like me. Did I do something to her?" Dinah looked concerned.

"I don't know." He looked at the door that Myka had just left through. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Dinah shook her head. "No thank you Artie, but that was sweet of you." Dinah turned and headed for the door. She only got a couple of steps when she turned back to Artie and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door.

Artie spent the rest of the day in a fog.

----

That night Dinah slipped out and hurried down the street. She didn't go the same way that she had the night before. As soon as she was safely away, she stepped into the shadows. She looked around and when she was satisfied, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It only rang once when a man answered.

"Report."

"Agent Bering doesn't trust me, Agent Lattimer doesn't seem to care, and I think Agent Nielsen is in love with me."

"Really?" He seemed interested. "What leads you to that conclusion?"

"He falls all over himself to bring me food and he checks on me regularly."

The man seemed excited to hear that bit of news. "Anything else?"

Dinah considered for a moment not telling about the kiss, but did anyway. "To be certain, I kissed him on the cheek. He seemed very much a school boy on his first date."

"I am pleased. Keep going. I will let you know when to make the next move. And Dinah, don't take it too far with Nielsen. I don't want to have to replace you."

The call was ended quickly. Dinah closed her phone and shivered. She knew what that meant. It meant her death. She headed for the B&B. She slowed as she approached. Dinah thought that Myka would be waiting for her. As she got closer, she realized she was right. Myka was standing on the porch. Dinah smiled at her as she mounted the porch. When she reached the top, Myka came to stand next to her.

"What do you want?"

Dinah sighed. "To do a good job and then go home. What do you want?" She stared at Myka, waiting for a response.

"Just leave Artie alone. I know what you are doing and I don't want him hurt."

Dinah's heart began to pound. She wasn't ready to kill anyone. She didn't want to do it, but would have to if Myka had really found out what was going on. "If you are so smart, then what am I doing here?" Dinah folded her arms.

Myka folded her arms, and stared back before heading into the B&B, but just before she went in the door, she turned. "I will be watching you." Myka almost slammed the door behind her. Dinah waited for a few minutes before heading in herself. She hurried up the stairs and closed her bedroom door, locking it. She got ready for bed quickly and went to sleep.

----

It was five am and Dinah's alarm clock went off. So, Dinah rose for her run and dressed. To her surprise Pete and Myka was waiting for her. It obviously wasn't Pete's idea. He was yawning. Myka was staring at her. Dinah nodded at them.

"You two ready to go?" She could tell that Myka would be able to keep up, but she didn't know about Pete. Myka nodded at her. Pete yawned again. "Then let's go." The three of them took off. Dinah knew the reason they were running with her. Myka didn't trust her. It was looking more like Dinah was going to have to kill her. Dinah shook her head and ran faster. When they hit the porch of the B&B, Myka pushed past Dinah and headed for the shower. Dinah ran odds that Myka would use all of the hot water. When Myka was done, Pete let her go before him. Dinah was right. All of the hot water was gone. Dinah finished quickly and got out. She stopped Pete before he went in.

"Sorry, but all of the hot water is gone."

Pete groaned and rubbed his head. "Ok. Thanks." He turned and headed for his room. After the door closed, someone grabbed Dinah's shoulder and turned her around. It was Myka and she didn't look happy. Dinah reached into her pocket and felt her gun. Her heart was beating wildly.

"What did you say to Pete?"

Dinah took a step back from Myka. "I told him that the hot water is gone." Dinah looked carefully at Myka. "Are you feeling all right? You seem awfully paranoid."

Myka smiled, let go of Dinah and stepped away. Dinah watched her until Myka was in her room. She shook her head and went to her own room. She dressed quickly and headed down. Breakfast was ready. So, Dinah ate quickly and headed out to the Warehouse.

As Dinah drove, she thought. She knew all the stories by heart, all of the reasons she was supposed to hate him, but she still wondered why Artie had to die.

----

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that you have read, please review, even if you don't like it. It would really make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I hope that you all remember that I don't own Warehouse 13 or anyone involved in it, but wouldn't turn any part down!

----

Dinah pulled. Artie had said that he would meet her outside so that he could go over things with her, but he wasn't there. She was going to head back when a car pulled up and stopped. A young woman with red hair got out of the car and walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" The red head pulled off her sunglasses and stared at Dinah.

Dinah didn't know her and didn't know if she was with the Warehouse, so she stared back. After what felt like forever to Dinah, the door to the Warehouse opened.

"Is it eight all ready?" Then he looked at the other woman. "You're late Claudia."

Claudia stuck her tongue out at Artie and gave him a hug. Dinah felt a wave of jealously rise in her and she wanted to beat Claudia up. She stamped the feeling down viciously and walked up to Artie.

"You said you were going to get me set up so I could get in?"

Artie looked at Dinah for a moment before he spoke.

"I did, didn't I? Ok, follow me." Artie lead the way over to the door. He guided Dinah to stand in front of the door and showed her how to work the key pad. It didn't work the first time. Artie smiled at Dinah and tried again. This time it worked. Artie grinned broadly at both women and stepped aside to let them enter first. Dinah noticed that Claudia gave Artie a weird look before she went in.

Artie them stepped up to the eye scanner and plugged something into it. He tapped a few buttons, then had Dinah step up to it, holding her eye open. A red light popped out of the scanner and accepted the scan. Artie opened the door and let Dinah go ahead, but almost shut the door on Claudia. Claudia pushed the door and stepped in. Dinah was standing alone in Artie's office, so Claudia walked up to her.

"You must be new." She stuck her hand out for Dinah to shake. Dinah took her hand quickly and shook it.

"Does he always act that way?"

Claudia thought for a moment. "If you mean goofy, no. Why?"

The question hung in the air for a moment before Dinah picked it up. "Is he married? Or dating or anything?" Dinah couldn't believe that she had even asked, and wished she could take the questions back, but couldn't. They hung naked in the air. Claudia thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't think so." Claudia then got mischievous look. "Why, do you want to ask him out?"

Dinah fought the blush that wanted to rise to her cheeks and won. "No, I was wondering if someone was going to try and come after me."

Claudia seemed to brush it off. "If you know someone who does, let me know. He could use a woman in his life." Claudia moved to the door and waved at Dinah to follow her. Dinah set her things down and followed Claudia.

----

"Pete, she is up to no good." Myka stood over Pete who was sitting on the couch eating cookies. He mumbled something in return. Myka took that as he didn't care what was going on. She hit him on the shoulder.

"What makes you think she is up to something?" Pete didn't look at her while he spoke.

Myka hit him again. "I don't know. Did you know that the name Dinah means 'Avenger'?"

Myka bit her lip. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust that woman. She grabbed her bag and Pete's arm. "Come on. We need to know more." Pete rolled his eyes and followed her out.

----

Dinah and Claudia worked for several hours doing inventory. Dinah quickly discovered that Claudia really hated doing the work, but only said so once. Dinah found that she really like Claudia; she just hoped that she wouldn't have to kill Claudia too.

----

Myka pulled up outside the Warehouse. She had left Pete to do some more investigating in to Dinah Barnum. She slammed the door of her car and then stopped. She knew that if Dinah were up to something, Dinah would be alerted if Myka went charging in like a bull in a china store. Myka took a deep breath and resolved to make nice until she knew more about this person and what she was up to.

After a few minutes, Myka tugged on her coat and headed up to the door. She punched the code to get in and headed down the steps. When she got to the door, Myka had to take a deep breath. She scanned her eye and, when the door opened, she stepped through. Artie's office was empty, but Myka could hear laughter coming from some place nearby. Myka set her coat down and headed for the door heading down in the Warehouse proper.

Myka opened the door and stepped through. She could see the three people at the bottom of the steps. Myka only got down a couple steps when the red head turned and looked up at her. Claudia gave an ear shattering squeal and raced up the stairs. The hug Myka received made it hard to breathe.

"Claudia, I can't breathe."

Claudia squeaked and let go. The four headed up the stairs, Claudia bouncing the entire way. When they reached the door into Artie's office, Artie (who hadn't spoken the entire time up the steps) spoke up.

"Dinah, I was checking this scanner and it is broken. Sorry, but you will have to redo a large part of the inventory you did. Most of it doesn't show up."

Artie then turned and headed back down the steps. Claudia gave her a look the said she was sorry. Myka felt sorry as well. Inventory was never fun. That is when Claudia spoke up.

"We will help you out Dinah!"

Artie turned around, faster than they all thought he could.

"No. When these things break, it is obvious. She should have said something when it broke, but she didn't, so she needs to correct her laziness."

He turned and headed down the stairs, and after a few seconds Dinah did as well. Dinah didn't remember the little light going off or it making any sounds. Dinah followed Artie back to where they had been working. Inventory really sucked and she didn't want to have to redo any part of it. Artie stood with his back to her and fiddled with the scanner for a moment.

After a few minutes, Artie turned to face her. He seemed to Dinah like he had something to say, but didn't know how to say it. He stared at her for a minute before he took a step towards her. Dinah wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she hoped that he would do it soon.

----

Myka and Claudia walked out the door. Claudia headed for her car, but Myka stood there. Claudia noticed that Myka wasn't headed for her car and stopped at the car door. Myka waved at Claudia to come and talk. Claudia walked up to Myka with a confused look on her face.

"What is it Myka?" Claudia looked concerned. Myka headed back for the Warehouse door, Claudia followed close behind. Myka tapped the code in and threw the door open. She ran down the stairs. Myka could hear Claudia running to keep up, but Myka didn't stop or slow down. She was convinced that Dinah was up to something and that it would happen soon. Artie was someone that she cared for and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

----

Artie took a step closer to Dinah. He seemed nervous to her. He took his glasses off and stuck them in a pocket. He took another step and wiped his hands off on his pants. Dinah watched as Artie's hand rose slightly, and then dropped. He licked his lips. That is when Dinah realized what was going on. She covered the rest of the distance to Artie and kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds before their lips parted. They stared at each other. Artie leaned in for another kiss when they heard the door open. Artie grabbed Dinah's arm and drug her away.

----

Myka hurried down the stairs. She almost ran to the place they had been doing inventory. Artie was standing there alone. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Did you need something?"

Myka stared at him for a moment. "I was just wondering if you needed any help for tomorrow." She hoped that Artie wasn't suspicious.

He blinked for a moment. "Yes. I will need all of you tomorrow." He turned back to what he was doing. "Eight am." He continued scanning. Myka stood there for a moment wondering what to do what Artie spoke. "Go. You will need the rest. It will be a long day."

Myka turned and hurried away. Artie watched Myka leave out of the corner of his eye until he heard the door close. He set the scanner down and hurried down the aisle. Dinah was standing in a corner made by several shelves. Dinah met him half way and they kissed. It was slow and soft at first, but increased in intensity and passion. After what felt like an eternity to Dinah, they parted. She felt like she had known Artie for forever. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't care. Artie pulled her closer and kissed her again. They stared at each other for several minutes before Artie took Dinah by the arm, kissed her again and guided her to the floor.

----

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. You guys rock!

A/N: Actually Dinah means Avenged, but for the purpose of this story, I changed that.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided that I am going to post the chapters as fast as I can get them written. All other stories will be put on hold.

I don't Warehouse 13 or Artie Nielsen, but I would love to have them both!

----

Dinah sat up. She was cold and at first she couldn't remember where she was. Then she felt the arm around her waist. She looked down and saw Artie. He was sound asleep. Dinah looked around, then opened her cell phone and looked at the time. It was four am! She went looking for her clothes, but couldn't find her shirt. She grabbed Artie's shirt and hurried down the aisle. She pulled it on and did the first few buttons. She knew that he couldn't see her through the phone, but couldn't bring herself to talk to him while she was naked. The moment she got the shirt on, she made the call. He picked up after the first ring.

"What took you so long?"

Dinah could tell from the tone of his voice that she was in deep trouble, and that she had better be good, or she was dead.

"Sorry, I got held behind to fix a problem with inventory. My scanner broke." She thought that Artie's explanation was a good one and used it. He was silent for several minutes, and during that time, Dinah thought she could hear her heart beating.

"Don't let it happen again! What do you have to report?"

Dinah sighed. "I think Agent Bering get talked to because she came today and was very nice. Miss Donovan arrived today. She had been out to find some parts for Agent Nielsen. I don't know what kind they were or what they were for."

"That doesn't matter. Anything else?"

"No. That is all for now."

Then the line went dead. Dinah let out the breath that until that moment she didn't realize she had been holding. She closed the phone and tucked it into her clothes, then headed back. When she got to where she had left Artie, he was sitting up and blinking. Dinah sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What time is it?" Artie looked a little confused.

"Four. You need to get some more sleep. We need to be up in two hours." She tried to get him to lie back down, but he didn't, he just sat and looked at her. She leaned closer to him, wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke, Dinah smiled and leaned against Artie.

"More awake?"

Artie smiled at her and pulled her closer. They kissed several times before he started unbuttoning the shirt. Dinah slapped his hands, but that didn't stop him. After he got the shirt off Dinah, he pulled her closer and silence reigned.

----

Myka got up at five am to go on a run with Dinah, but Dinah didn't show up, so Myka went up stairs and tried to open the door to Dinah's room. It didn't budge. Myka walked back to her room and in a few seconds she returned with a set of lock picks. She had the door open in a matter of moments and went inside. The bed hadn't been slept in and Dinah was nowhere in sight. Myka took a moment to go through Dinah's belongings, but found nothing. She had a hard time believing that Artie would keep Dinah there all night, but didn't know what else to think. That is when Myka's blood ran cold. She ran for her room and dressed in record time. She has putting her gun in its holster when she knocked on Pete's door. No response. Typical of Pete, he was sleeping when Artie needed them the most.

She ran out the door and jumped into her car. She sped out of town and in no time was flying down the dirt road out to the Warehouse. She slammed on the brakes and jumped out of her car. She had to tap the code to the front door several times before it would unlock. When it finally did unlock, Myka grabbed the knob and jerked it open. She took the steps two at a time and quickly scanned her eye and jerked that door open too.

The office was dark. Myka reached out and turned the lights on, but got a quick protest to the sudden light. It was Dinah. She had been sleeping on the floor. She didn't see Artie, so she hurried up the steps to his room and turned those lights on too. Artie turned over and blinked at her.

"Myka?" Artie blinked several more times. "Is something wrong?"

Myka stood in the doorway. Dinah walked up behind her. Myka didn't pay attention to her. She walked up to Artie. "Are you alright? I had a vibe."

Artie reached over to his bed side table and picked up his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and put them on. He yawned again before responding.

"I'm fine." Then he seemed to really wake up. "You had a vibe. What kind of vibe?"

Myka was embarrassed. She just wanted to get out of there. She rubbed her head. "I don't know. I just had a feeling that something was wrong, that you were hurt." She was beginning to wonder if she was wrong about Dinah.

Artie stood up and grabbed his bathrobe. He seemed to think as he put it on. He trotted out to check his computer without saying anything. He warmed it up and hit a few buttons before responding to Myka.

"Nope. Everything is good. Nothing was triggered."

"Ok. That is good to hear." Myka looked at her watch. "I will go get some breakfast and be back then." Myka smiled at Artie and hurried out of the Warehouse. Dinah hurried over to Artie and put her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. They both knew how close they had been to getting caught and they were not ready for that to happen. If Artie hadn't heard the alarm that had been set for the front door, Myka would have caught them in the act. They had been kissing in the office and Dinah had been sure that he had realized what was going on and was coming to kill her. She knew now that she could never kill Artie and would do anything to keep him from doing it himself.

----

Myka walked slowly back to her car. She had been certain that Dinah was up to no good and that Artie was in danger. She climbed in and drove back to the B&B. What she didn't know is that Artie was in danger, but not from Dinah. The danger was coming from someone much worse.

----

What do you think of that? Artie is in danger, but from whom? Questions will be answered in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you my darling reviewers! You guys rock! I don't own Warehouse 13, the Warehouse or Artie Nielsen, but wouldn't turn any part of them down.

----

Dinah stepped out of the store and got into her car. She went back to the B&B and headed for the bathroom. She had been working for over two weeks straight, spending most nights at the Warehouse with Artie. Dinah hadn't been feeling good for the past few days and thought she knew why. Artie had given her the day off, which she learned from Claudia was rare, very rare.

When she reached the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and pulled a paper bag out of her pocket. She pulled a small box out and opened it up. Dinah dumped the contents on the counter. She grabbed the instructions and read them carefully, then followed them to the letter.

About ten minutes later she picked up the item and looked at it. The result was positive, so she used the others to make sure. When they came back positive as well, Dinah didn't know what to do. At Artie's age, she didn't know if he wanted to, or was ready. She needed a plan.

She sat down and thought about what she had been ordered to do and what she could do to keep everyone alive. She knew that she couldn't put it on paper, she couldn't afford for anyone to find out what was going on, not until she was ready. Dinah just hoped that he would wait. Dinah was concerned. She had made the nightly phone calls, but after a few days, she had gotten to answer. That left her worried. She didn't know what that meant. She always went back to Artie with the thought that he could be doing anything.

Dinah was ready to head out. She needed to run a few errands. She turned to grab her cell phone when she realized it she didn't have it. She realized that she must have left it back at the Warehouse. She clapped a hand to her mouth, grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

----

Myka was doing inventory. She was about done with one section when she heard something break.

"Sorry, that was me!" Artie announced loudly.

Artie had been very clumsy lately. Myka sighed and grabbed the broom, or at least that was what she intended to do. Artie came around the corner of the shelving unit with what used to be a glass artifact. She shook her head and went back to work. Myka knew that Artie wouldn't let anyone help with the clean up, so she picked up her scanner and scanned the next item. She was glad that Artie had given the day off, but she also wished the other woman was here. While she was gone, she didn't know what Dinah was doing. Myka was on a ladder when she heard a cell phone vibrating. She picked it up and read the text message; they slowly climbed off the ladder. She could hear Artie in the distance saying something, but she couldn't understand what that was.

Myka realized how close Artie was when he took the phone out of her hand. He looked at the text on the screen and Myka thought Artie was going to cry.

----

Dinah slammed on her brakes and skidded to a stop. She ran up to the door and tapped in the code to open the door. The code didn't unlock at first, so Dinah frowned and tried again. It worked this time. Dinah grabbed the handle and pulled it open. She flew down the stairs and scanned her eye. Nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing. Dinah didn't what was going on, but she was afraid she knew. She turned and hurried up the steps, but the door wouldn't open. Dinah was worried. She wondered if they were going to let her out or if they even knew she was there. Dinah sat down on the steps and waited.

----

Artie was pacing in his office. He couldn't believe what Myka had showed him, the message on the phone told him that Dinah was not what she seemed, that Dinah was a traitor. He sighed. Mrs. Frederic was on her way to question the young woman, but Artie had questions of his own. He loved her, and he wondered if she loved him or was she just using him.

Artie was in the middle of the room when he stopped and turned to look at the door. He knew Dinah was on the other side, the camera had been on earlier, but he had turned it off so he didn't have to watch her. She had looked like she was crying. Artie walked quickly across his office and unlocked the door. He pulled it open and glared down at Dinah, who was sitting on the floor. She had been crying. Artie knelt down and took her face in his hands. He wiped the tears from her face.

"Why?" Artie asked. "You owe me that much."

"I'm sorry." The tears started anew. She tried to cry on his shoulder, but he pulled away. The tears fell faster and heavier. "My father told me that you were a cold and heartless man and that you didn't care about anyone. He said all kinds of things about you, things that I have come to realized were all lies. I do love you and I need you to believe me."

Artie looked at her from his desk. "Why do you need me to believe so badly."

Dinah could tell that he was upset and she didn't blame him, but she knew that she needed to tell him the truth; as much as he needed to know.

"I'm pregnant."

Artie looked at him stunned. "Are you sure the child is mine?" he looked surprised.

Dinah looked up at him, tears drying on her face. "You are the only man I have been with in several years. I am certain." Dinah looked away. She was uncertain how Artie was going to respond.

After several minutes of silence, Artie spoke. "What are you going to do?"

Dinah smiled slightly. "I wanted to talk to you about it. You are the father after all."

Artie smiled back. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Dinah looked up at him, the tears slowing and nodded yes. Artie took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Dinah continued to sit on the steps; she didn't want to move unless she knew for certain that she wouldn't get in trouble for it. Artie sat at his desk and looked at the ground. He ran his hand through his hair and put his glasses back on.

Artie stared at the floor for so long that Dinah thought he had fallen asleep. When finally stood, Dinah couldn't bring herself to look at him. She could hear Artie walking around. The footsteps stopped in front of her. Dinah could feel Artie's hand guiding her face up. When she looked at with, he looked…happy and peaceful. He smiled at her for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her gently. When their lips parted, Artie spoke.

"I believe you Dinah."

Dinah started crying great heaving sobs. Artie pulled her close and held her until the tears slowed down. He pulled her to her feet and walked her into the office. He pulled a chair out and Dinah sat in it. He knew that Mrs. Frederic was coming, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned over and began to kiss her, over and over. Dinah leaned closer, returning his kisses. She wrapped a hand around the back of his head and the kiss deepened. Artie was about to suggest they go someplace else when he heard the door open. Artie stopped and looked up, but Dinah couldn't see passed him. He stood and turned. That is when Dinah saw who was at the door. It was MacPherson. Artie took a step towards him, but Dinah stood, and came to stand between the two men. She turned to the man in the doorway and spoke.

"Hi Daddy. I'm pregnant!"

----

Sorry, but I love cliffhangers! Did anyone see that coming? Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I hope that you continue to do so.

I don't own Warehouse 13, the Warehouse, or Artie Nielsen, but I would like to!

----

Dinah took a step closer to her father. She could tell he was upset, but blocked the thought that he would try to kill her now. She had betrayed him in the worse way possible, but she didn't care. She loved Artie and wasn't going to let him go. MacPherson stood frozen, staring at Dinah. Dinah swallowed hard. She knew that she needed to separate the two men, or someone would die.

"Dad, I think you need to go."

That broke the spell, but not in a good way. MacPherson's head turned in her direction, with a malevolent look on his face. He took a step closer. Dinah didn't move. She didn't know what to do. That was when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from MacPherson. Dinah turned and saw that it had been Artie who pulled her away. Artie then shoved MacPherson back into the umbilical and hit a button on a panel next to the door. The door closed in MacPherson's face. Artie grabbed Dinah's hand and pulled her into the Warehouse proper.

They ran down the aisles almost all the way to the back. Artie sat down on the floor and Dinah sat next to him. When they could breathe, Dinah looked at Artie.

"Now what do we do?"

Artie smiled at Dinah and kissed her on the nose. "We wait for the cavalry."

Dinah frowned at Artie. "What are you talking about?"

Artie sat on the floor and leaned back against the shelf. At first he didn't say anything but after a few minutes of Dinah prodding him, he answered. "Mrs. Frederic is coming. She wants to speak to you."

Dinah felt the color drain from her face. That was the last person she wanted to see. Artie noticed the look on Dinah's face and pulled her close.

"I will talk to her. I am hoping that the worst thing she will do is ban you from coming back out her until she knows you can be trusted."

Dinah sat down next to Artie and leaned against him. She hoped that wouldn't happen.

----

_**Outside the Warehouse**_

A car pulled and a man jumped out of the driver's seat. He hurried to the back and opened the door. Mrs. Frederic stepped out. The South Dakota wind blew her hair around. She opened the outer door and stepped in. Something felt different; she didn't know what, so she prepared herself.

As Mrs. Frederic walked down the steps, she could feel someone waiting. She hurried her bodyguard close at hand. She neared the door leading into Artie's off, she saw MacPherson standing there. When he heard her, he started running up the stairs, slamming Mrs. Frederic into the wall. Her bodyguard was right behind her to help her, but before he could get to her, MacPherson grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

The bodyguard let them go past as he looked for a way to rescue Mrs. Frederic. He pulled her up the stairs and pushed the door open, the bodyguard was close behind. As they walked out the door, someone tripped, captive and kidnapper fell over. The bodyguard took that moment to grab Mrs. Frederic and pull her out of harm's way. MacPherson jumped to his feet and charged at her. He ripped the door open and was about to go through the door, when he realized that he was missing the necklace. Without that necklace, he would die a horrible death just by going in the door. MacPherson spun around to see if he could find the necklace and go after Mrs. Frederic. As he turned, he saw the necklace in the hands of Claudia Donovan.

He lunged at her, she screamed and ran for her car, but MacPherson blocked her. She threw the necklace to the bodyguard. He tossed it to Mrs. Frederic, who threw it into the Warehouse. He glared at Mrs. Frederic.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

MacPherson stared at her for a few tense moments, as if trying to decide what to say. Finally, he spoke.

"I came to collect my daughter, but she has betrayed me in the worst way possible."

Mrs. Frederic stared at him for a moment. She wondered if he really sent Dinah and, if so, what for. That line of thought didn't stay with her for long. She figured she knew what he had sent Dinah for and it wouldn't have been good if Dinah had gone through with what she would have been sent for. Although she didn't know what Dinah could have done to set MacPherson off like this, she knew that to lose her would be difficult for Artie to handle. The man didn't take losing people he carried about very well, and from what she had seen of the two of them together, they had become very, very close, maybe a little too close. All of this moved through Mrs. Frederic's mind at the speed of light. Finally, she turned to face the man.

"What do you plan to do with her?" She thought she knew what he would do, but wanted to give him a chance to walk away.

He sneered at her. "Why do you want to know?"

Mrs. Frederic smiled. "If you want her, you will tell me." Her voice dropped into a whisper. She took a step closer. MacPherson took a step away. She knew she had him at that moment.

"Why do you care? She is just a whore." He seemed disgusted.

Mrs. Frederic's smile broadened. "I care because she is a valued member of my team." She knew that would annoy him. She wanted to make him mad, to catch him off guard.

It worked.

"If you want the little whore, then you can have her!" MacPherson turned on his heel and started walking away. He didn't walk very far before he turned around. "If I find that little trollop outside the Warehouse, I will make her life a living hell!" He turned around quickly, climbed into his car and left.

Mrs. Frederic waited until he was out of sight. She wasn't sure if he would really leave her alone or if he was lying to her. She sighed and headed in with Claudia.

----

Dinah was asleep on the floor with Artie's jacket over her. Artie was beginning to wonder what was going on, if they were going to be rescued when the panels that covered the walls came up. Artie gently shook Dinah's shoulder and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up, the jacket slid off as she did so. Artie picked it up before he stood, then held a hand out to help her stand. Dinah took it gratefully. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she knew that Artie would stand by her no matter what.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Frederic appeared. Her face was blank, like a crisp sheet of new paper. She stood and considered the two people for a moment before speaking.

"Arthur, I need to speak with you."

She then turned and walked away. Artie looked at Dinah for a second, smiled and followed Mrs. Frederic. The bodyguard remained behind. Dinah figured that he was there to keep an eye on her. She smiled at him, but he either did see her or was choosing to ignore her. After what felt like an eternity (but in reality was only a few minutes), Mrs. Frederic came back. Dinah had hoped that Artie would return if for no other reason than to reassure her that it would all be all right.

She followed Mrs. Frederic through the Warehouse to a part that she had never been in. She was about to ask if they were still in the USA when they came to a door. Mrs. Frederic pulled a key out and opened the door. She held it open for Dinah and followed her through. It was an office, a very nice office. It was well-furnished and a large antique desk stood against the wall opposite the door. As Dinah looked around, Mrs. Frederic took a seat behind the desk.

"Please take a seat."

Dinah almost asked if she had to return it afterwards, but thought better of it. As much as a little laughter would help her relax, it didn't seem like an appropriate thing to do, considering the circumstances. Dinah sat down. She was nervous and Mrs. Frederic's reputation didn't help Dinah in the least.

Mrs. Frederic smiled. It was warm and inviting. "What were you sent here to do?"

Dinah looked Mrs. Frederic in the eye. "I was sent to steal what I could." She pulled a list out of her pocket and handed it to Mrs. Frederic, who took the paper and looked at it for a moment before dropping it into a drawer.

Mrs. Frederic looked at her sternly. "Did you do that?"

Dinah swallowed. "No Ma'am."

"Why not?" Mrs. Frederic seemed genuinely interested in the answer.

"I wanted to wait until I knew where everything was first."

"Did you find where it all was?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mrs. Frederic looked at her. Her head tilted to the side as she studied the other woman.

"So, why didn't you take any of it?"

Dinah was close to tears. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I couldn't bring myself to do it." The tears came out now. Dinah had tried to stop them, but they came any way. Mrs. Frederic pushed a box of Kleenex at her. Dinah took one and blew her nose. Mrs. Frederic smiled at her.

"What do you think I should do with you?"

Dinah was miserable. She didn't feel good and she didn't want to be there. "Shoot me. I deserve it." When Mrs. Frederic didn't answer, she looked at the woman. Mrs. Frederic had a concerned look on her face. Dinah felt like throwing up. The nausea was really bad. Mrs. Frederic stood and moved around the desk, garbage pail in hand. She handed it to Dinah and just in time to. Dinah's stomach quickly emptied of its contents. Mrs. Frederic moved to the door. She opened the door and spoke to someone outside, and then she shut the door and sat back down.

After a few minutes, a knock came at the door and then it opened. The bodyguard entered with a covered tray. He set it on the desk and took the pail from Dinah, who gave it up happily. She felt bad that he would have to deal with it, but the smell was getting to her. Mrs. Frederic took the cover off the try and a wonderful smell filled the room, well, normally it would have been wonderful, but the smell made Dinah nauseous. It must have been obvious because Mrs. Frederic put the cover back on the tray and took it to the door. She handed it off and spoke for a moment to someone that Dinah assumed to be the bodyguard.

This time, Mrs. Frederic stood by the door. After a few minutes, the door opened. A pitcher of orange juice and several glasses were passed in. Dinah sighed and gratefully accepted the glass she was handed. Mrs. Frederic gave her a knowing look and Dinah's heart sank. She hoped that Artie wasn't in trouble for what happened. It hadn't been completely his fault. Mrs. Frederic took the seat next to Dinah.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked Dinah seriously.

The tears started again. Dinah didn't know what to say. She thought she was, but didn't know for sure. After a few minutes, she was able to say as much to Mrs. Frederic, who patted her on the shoulder.

"I have someone that I can call so we can find out for certain."

Dinah nodded. She was falling asleep, but tried to fight it. All of the intense emotion and excitement had worn her out, but she realized that she didn't know what they were going to do with her. She thought she should find out.

"What," she began hesitantly, "is going to happen to me?" She yawned and waited for an answer.

"Your father has said that he will not fight you staying here, but if you leave, he will not be happy."

Dinah stopped to think about it for a moment before the words that Mrs. Frederic was trying not to say came to her.

"You mean if I leave the Warehouse, he will kill me?"

Mrs. Frederic nodded. "Until we know more, you will be living here in the Warehouse."

Dinah yawned again. It was getting hard to stay away and for a moment, Dinah thought that Mrs. Frederic had drugged her. Mrs. Frederic pulled Dinah to her feet and walked her over to the door. She opened the door and she led Dinah through the door. An anxious Artie was waiting for her. Artie spoke to Mrs. Frederic for a moment before leading Dinah away.

It took a few minutes longer than it normally did before they reached the office. Dinah was asleep on her feet. They went into his room and he put her in his hammock and covered her with a blanket. He took her shoes off as she fell asleep.

----

I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Is MacPherson going to let go so easily, or is he going to get revenge? Find out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I hope people like this story. It is hard to tell when people don't say, so please let me know.

----

Dinah lay in bed quietly. She could smell breakfast cooking. She wasn't ready to get up and didn't feel good. Her stomach rumbled and she decided that perhaps she had better get ready for the day. Dinah half hoped that the other day had been a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She climbed off the hammock and headed into Artie's office. Artie was standing with his back to Dinah. He was cooking something on a hot plate and whistling. Dinah walked up behind him and touched his arm. He jumped and turned.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Want some breakfast? The others will be here soon." Artie looked worried. He knew that Dinah might never get to leave the Warehouse and didn't want that for her. Dinah sighed and wrapped her arms around Artie. He followed suit and leaned his chin on her head for a moment before he kissed the top of her head and went back to cooking. When he was done with the first plate, he handed it to Dinah and turned back to the hot plate. Dinah sat and tried to eat, but didn't feel like it. She sat and stared at the plate for a few minutes before she realized that Artie was watching her.

"Sorry," she started apologetically, "I guess I'm not that hungry."

Artie studied Dinah for a moment, then pulled her close and kissed her. When they parted, Dinah smiled. "Please eat. I do worry about you."

"Thank you." She pulled away and ate quickly. She still wasn't hungry, but wanted Artie to be happy.

"By the way, Mrs. Frederic is sending a doctor to see if you really are pregnant, and if you are, to make sure you have the proper care until the baby comes."

Dinah smiled at Artie. She picked up her plate, and then turned pale. She dropped the plate on the floor and ran up the stairs. Artie hurried after her and arrived at the bathroom in time for her to throw up in the toilet. He leaned over and held her hair away from her face. When she was done, Artie grabbed the glass on the sink, filled it and handed it to her with a washcloth. After she accepted the items, she smiled at Artie and he held out a hand and helped her up. He helped Dinah out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

They sat down and Artie was about to start going over the days activities when voices could be heard arguing through the door. Artie put a finger to his lips and hurried quietly over to the door. Dinah smiled and lay down on the floor. Artie shook his head at her and Dinah closed her eyes. After a moment, Pete and Myka came through that door. They weren't paying attention to anything but whatever they were fighting about.

They only made it a few steps inside when Myka noticed that Dinah was laying on the floor. She hurried over the other woman's side and was about to check her pulse when Artie grabbed her shoulder and gave a shout. Myka screamed and jumped. She turned on Artie, who started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Artie sputtered. He took a deep breath and walked over to help Dinah to her feet. Dinah was trying not to laugh. She didn't know if Myka still didn't trust her or not and she wanted to stay on the agents good side, if she had one.

Myka growled at Artie and pushed a seat towards Dinah, who sat gratefully. She smiled her thanks to Myka. Myka turned to Artie.

"Don't we have some work to do?"

Artie turned to Myka, and blinked.

"Oh yes. Are we all ready to go?"

The three of them nodded. Artie headed for the door heading into the bowels of the Warehouse. They headed for the door, but Dinah could see that Myka had a collapsible chair in her hand. They headed out to the area that still needed the inventory checked. When they arrived, Myka set up the chair and indicated that Dinah sit down. She did so, and Myka handed Dinah the list to double check what they said was there.

Dinah was confused. Why, all of a sudden, was Myka being nice to her? Dinah decided not to say anything to the other woman. She didn't want to jinx anything. She kept going until she realized that Myka was speaking to her.

"Are you feeling all right?" Myka looked concerned. Dinah's mouth felt dry and she was nauseous. Dinah shook her head no, and immediately regretted it. Her head swam.

"Artie!" Myka called out.

Dinah wished Myka hadn't said it so loud. The volume made her head spin more. It was only a moment before the nausea won and her stomach emptied its contents on the floor. After a moment, Artie hurried around the corner. He moved to Dinah's side with a speed that Myka didn't know he had. He pulled Dinah up and held her close. He held her for a few minutes before Pete picked her up and the four of the headed for Artie's office.

When they reached the office, Pete carried Dinah up to Artie's room and set her on the hammock and covered her with the blanket. Pete looked around for a few minutes and found a bucket that he left near Dinah's head before heading back into the office. The three gathered in Artie's office afterward.

----

Dinah realized that she had fallen asleep when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes groggily. Artie was there. Dinah sat up and a wave of nausea racked her. She leaned over and threw up again. She could feel Artie holding her, her hair. When she was done, he helped her sit back up.

"Come on," he said. "It's time to go."

"Go where?" Dinah was confused. She was still drowsy and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Not far." Artie was being mysterious. Dinah got up and accepted the glass of water that Artie offered. She took a sip and swished it around before spitting it out. It didn't do much for the sour taste in her mouth. She pulled her shoes on and followed Artie out. A man she didn't recognize was standing in the office. Dinah took a step closer to Artie. She didn't know this man and after her father's threat to kill her, she didn't know who to trust. The man smiled at her and took a step closer. Dinah moved behind Artie, who took her aside.

"He is the doctor that Mrs. Frederic checked out personally. He is the person that was chosen to examine you and see if you are pregnant. It is safe and I will be there."

Dinah smiled at Artie. He was so sweet she didn't feel like she deserved him. She gave him a gentle kiss and followed him to a chair they had set up in a corner. Pete and Myka excused themselves.

"Now young lady, let's see what we have here." The doctor set his bag on the desk next to her and opens it. He pulls a few instruments out and gets to work.

----

Pete and Myka attempt to continue the inventory, but quickly decide that it just isn't going to happen. That is when they sat down and started to talk.

"Did you ever think that Artie would have a kid before either of us?"

Myka gave Pete a look, but he didn't seem to see it. So, she kicked him on the knee, he noticed that. He jumped away from Myka and rubbed his knee.

"What did you do that for?" The pain was dissipating so Pete stretched his leg and walked around on it for a few steps. Myka didn't answer. She walked back to the stairs leading to Artie's office. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. She wondered what was going on up stairs.

----

"Thank you Mr. Nielsen. I will let you know what the results are in a few days."

The doctor pulled the blindfold out of his pocket and put it on. A man, who had been waiting outside of the office in the hall, took the doctor by the arm and led him out. The moment after the door shut, Pete and Myka fell in the room, both agents speaking over each other. Artie cut them off with a look.

"We don't know if she is pregnant or not. When we do, you will be told in due course." He kept eye contact with them for a minute. Pete was starting to squirm, but Artie held his gaze. Myka interrupted the two men.

"Artie, how is Dinah doing?"

Artie quickly looked towards the room off the office. "Resting. She almost didn't make it through the exam."

At that, Myka grabbed Pete by the arm. "We are going to work on the inventory. Call if you need anything." Myka then drug Pete out the door and down the stairs to work on inventory.

----

The door into Artie's room creaked open. Dinah was asleep on the hammock, or so Artie thought. Just as he was turning away to close the door, a hand settled on his. Artie looked up to see Dinah. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained. Artie pushed the door open and took Dinah by the hand. He guided her out of the room and down into his office. He sat in his chair and pulled Dinah down into his lap. He held her close and comforted her as best as he could.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, but I don't know if I would have changed a thing." He took Dinah's face in his hands. "You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time." Artie kissed Dinah gently and then pulled her close and held her tightly once again. "Besides that, it will all be over before you know it."

And it was. The doctor called several days later to confirm what everyone all ready knew. Dinah was indeed pregnant. Although Dinah really enjoyed the outdoors, she had many things to keep her busy inside the Warehouse. Dinah had sent Artie out several times to get what both she and the baby needed. And as all of the Warehouse personnel watched, Dinah's stomach got bigger and rounder. Artie took great pains to take pictures, and when Dinah would let him, measurements of Dinah's rapidly expanding belly.

Artie had been very protective of her lately, mostly because of her passing her due date by several weeks. It had taken her nearly an hour to convince Artie that she would be all right if he went upstairs and finished setting up the crib. She sat back at the desk and checked her E-mail. She had been feeling a little off. She sat up as an odd feeling came over her. All of a sudden, she felt weight settle further down in her body. She stood and waddled over to the stairs.

"Artie! I think the baby is coming!"

----

I do apologize for the long delay. I had a lot typed, but forgot to save it before I closed the program.

I do love cliffies! If you read this far, I hope that means it is not all bad, so please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters in it, but I wouldn't turn down Artie Nielsen!

----

Dinah didn't get a response from Artie, and he was just outside. Dinah was waddling to the door when Claudia walked in. She looked at Dinah and hurried over to her.

"Is it time?"

The look Dinah gave the redhead told her all she needed to know. She walked over and jerked the door open and jumped back quickly. Artie was standing, frozen on the other side of the door. Claudia leaned in closely and studied his face. After a moment, she leaned back and waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. She snapped her fingers a couple of times before Artie reacted.

"Your kid is coming. You all right?"

Artie looked at Claudia and nodded slowly. He took a step into the room and Claudia pushed a chair at him and shooed Dinah back into her chair. Claudia hurried over to Artie's desk and grabbed the Farnsworth and hit the proper button. After a moment, Mrs. Frederic's face appeared in the small screen.

"It's time!"

Mrs. Frederic nodded and the small screen went dark. Claudia then hit another button and the screen lit up to reveal Myka's face. She said the same thing to Myka that she had to Mrs. Frederic. The older woman smiled and ended the call. The redhead clapped her hands together and started for the stairs up to Artie and Dinah's rooms. Unfortunately, her course took her past Dinah. Claudia gave a squeak when Dinah grabbed her arm.

"What?" Claudia asked. The redhead looked like she was a little frazzled, but Dinah didn't care, the pain was getting to her.

"Why are you calling everyone? They don't all need to know."

Dinah had planned on giving birth at the Warehouse, but apparently Mrs. Frederic had other plans. Dinah wondered if Mrs. Frederic remembered what her father had said, that he would kill her if she left.

----

MacPherson paced his room. He knew that Dinah would give birth any day now. He was furious that his daughter, his only child would betray him in such a manner. He'd had someone watching the Warehouse for the past few months, someone he could trust, or thought he could trust. He'd thought he could trust Dinah, but… He shook himself. His phone was ringing. He answered it. His spy was letting him know that it was time. He grabbed his coat and hurried out the door.

----

Mrs. Frederic came through the door. It had only been a few minutes since Claudia had called her, but to Dinah, it had been an eternity. She glared at Claudia, who was doing all she could to make sure that Dinah was comfortable. When Claudia was done, she stood back and looked at Mrs. Frederic. Mrs. Frederic shook her head at the excited redhead and turned to Dinah.

"Are you ready to go?"

Dinah looked at Mrs. Frederic like she had grown several heads and turned green. Mrs. Frederic ignored Dinah's expression and smiled at her.

"Do remember what my father said?"

Mrs. Frederic smiled. "Yes I do. That is why Pete, Myka and Claudia will be there, as well as me and him." Mrs. Frederic nodded at her bodyguard, standing in the distance. Dinah wasn't comforted and said as much to Mrs. Frederic. Mrs. Frederic smiled again. She knelt down by Dinah, who was in a lot of pain and wanted this whole thing over.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens to you."

The look on Mrs. Frederic's face helped Dinah decide. After a few second, she sighed. "Ok, let's go, but," she said sharply, looking at Mrs. Frederic, "If anything happens to me, no matter how small, I will hold you totally responsible." Dinah held Mrs. Frederic's gaze until Pete started making gagging noises. Pete, then Picked Dinah up and all of them walked out the door. When they got near the top of the stairs, Pete put Dinah back on her feet and pulled his gun out. He then, with Myka, opened the door and checked the area. It was clear. Artie helped Dinah out the door and into Mrs. Frederic's car, with Claudia in tow. Pete and Myka climbed into Pete's car. They all started and headed for the main road, driving as fast as they could. When they reached the main road, Pete drove like a mad man, zooming in and out of traffic.

In no time, they reached the town. In unison, they pulled up to the emergency room. Pete jumped out and pulled Dinah out of the car, with Artie right behind them. The bypassed the orderly with the wheelchair and went right up to the front desk.

"Woman in labor!" Pete said quickly. The nurse looked up at him.

"It appears so." She pulled out a clipboard and handed it to him as he set her in the wheelchair, the orderly had caught up with them. Pete stared at the clipboard for a moment.

"What is this for?" he finally asked.

"As the husband, you need to fill everything out." She didn't seem to be looking at them, but when Artie took the clipboard from Pete and began to fill it out, the nurses eyebrow went up. She waved a hand at the orderly.

"Put her in room 118, and make her comfortable. I will let the doctor on call know she is here."

As the nurse turned to the phone to call, the orderly wheeled Dinah out of sight. Artie was right beside her and after a moment, the orderly slowed down slightly, and Artie took Dinah's hand and held it. She gave his hand a tight squeeze and held on for dear life. She was scared. She assumed that her fears were the same as all new parents. She hoped that she could raise this child, and do a good job.

As she was wheeled into the room, a doctor came up behind them. He helped get Dinah into the bed and set up the much needed equipment. He then did a quick exam and stood and washed his hands.

He turned to Artie. "You are the father?" Artie nodded solemnly. "That's great!" The doctor said as he slapped Artie on the shoulder. Artie almost fell over as the doctor's action put him off balance. "Let me go over a few things with you before the little one comes!" The doctor led Artie to a corner of the room and they had an animated discussion.

Dinah was miserable and scared. She knew that Pete, Myka, Claudia and Mrs. Frederic, along with a myriad of other people were there to protect her, but that didn't help. She was still scared and wanted to get out of there and head back to the Warehouse.

After a few minutes, they came back. The doctor walked up to Dinah and took her hand. He knelt down to her eye level.

"I know that you are scared, and I will do all that I can to make this a painless and memorable experience for you. If you need anything from me, let me know."

Dinah smiled at the doctor and nodded. She just wanted it all over with. The pain was coming and going in long agonizing waves. Just when Dinah thought she was getting used to the pain level, the next was even worse. She could feel Artie holding her hand and reminding her to breathe, but for some reason that was getting annoying. Very annoying. She reached for Artie and, when her hands met cloth, she pulled him close.

"I don't need a reminder to breath, and if you say that one more time I swear to everything ZI hold holy and sacred, I will kill you!"

After that she let go of Artie. He stood and held her hand, rubbing it gently. The words that had so bothered Dinah, never again passed Artie's lips. Instead, he stood next to her and did what he could to make the next 13 hours go by quickly.

Dinah was beginning to think the baby would never come. Since she didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl, she thought she would make a bet with herself and guess the outcome, sort of a bet. If she got it right, Artie would change all of the diapers for a week. After the next contraction came, she changed that. He would change diapers while the baby wore them. She could feel Artie wiping her face off with a cool, damp cloth. It felt good. Suddenly, she could feel something cold and hard at her lips. It took her a moment to realize that it was an ice chip. She took it into her mouth gratefully and sucked on it. Dinah was hoping for another one, but the thought stopped and a new feeling took its place. She had the strong desire to push and told the doctor that.

"Well then push girl! Let's get this party started!"

Dinah glared at the doctor, who didn't seem to notice. He knelt down and checked. "Well, looks like the little one wants to come almost as bad as you want it to!" He looked up at Dinah. "This kid is crowning! Be here any time now!"

Dinah renewed her grip on Artie's, which she was sure she had broke by now. She made a quick mental note to apologize to him for the pain she had put him in. She would have done it right then, but was in too much pain to care. She was very surprised that Artie hadn't brought it up. All he had done was give her ice chips and encouraging words. Dinah started to cry. She was tired and wanted it all over. Another contraction hit and she screamed.

"Push honey! You need to push with the contration!" The doctor was yelling in her direction, she did. With every contration, Dinah pushed. The pain was getting intense, but she didn't want to stop. The doctor looked up at Dinah.

"Almost there, honey! Push really hard with the next one!"

Dinah wanted to climb off the bed and beat the doctor, but didn't, she was too tired to do it. Dinah could feel it when Artie gave her a kiss on her forehead. The contractions were coming almost one on top of the other. With each one, Dinah pushed. At this point, she just wanted to sleep she was so tired. Just when Dinah thought she couldn't take any more, she heard a baby cry fill the room. The doctor looked at Dinah and Artie.

"Congratlations!"

----

I hope you enjoyed. If you want to know the gender of the baby, you will have to read the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any part of Warehouse 13, SyFy, or Artie Nielsen, but wouldn't turn any of it down.

Please read and review! *Pretty please*

----

"It's a boy!" the doctor called out.

He handed the baby to a nurse after holding him up for Dinah and Artie to see. Now that Dinah had seen the baby, she could relax. The pain was almost gone. Dinah looked around and saw a nurse cleaning the baby across the room. It only took a moment before she wrapped the baby up and carried him over to lay him on Dinah's chest. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He was just looked at Dinah, and for a short time, all Dinah could feel was the desire to protect this little person. She picked him up and checked him over. She could feel Artie behind her. Dinah could feel the tear running down her face. She was so tired. And Artie seemed to notice because after a few minutes, Artie took the baby from Dinah. It was only a few seconds before Dinah drifted off to sleep.

----

Artie was grinning ear to ear when Mrs. Frederic came in the room. She bent over the infant in Artie's arms and smiled at him. She then straightened and looked at Artie.

"Have you picked a name for him?"

Artie looked up from his sons face and looked at her for a moment before responding.

"Yes. Even though Dinah didn't want to know the baby's gender before birth, so we did discuss names. We picked the name Daniel."

Mrs. Frederic held her hands out for the baby. Artie seemed reluctant to hand him over, even to his boss and friend.

"Please. I do know how to hold babies."

Artie stared at her for a few more seconds before slowly setting the baby in her arms. Mrs. Frederic settled the baby in her arms and touched his hand, which quickly closed around her finger. She smiled at him and then handed him back to his father. Mrs. Frederic patted Artie on the shoulder and headed out into the hall.

Artie looked down at Dinah for a few minutes before he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. He looked at his son, who was sleeping quietly in his arms, and set him in the crib in the corner of the room. Artie tip toed out and shut the door behind him. He smiled at the two men standing guard outside the room. They didn't respond or look at him. Artie grinned and headed down the hall towards the elevators.

Artie pressed the button to go down and waited for the elevator. When the door finally opened, Artie stepped in and hit the button to go down. The elevator was running slowly, and Artie wondered if this was normal or not. After what felt like forever, the elevator doors opened and Artie hurried down the hall towards the cafeteria doors.

The doors to the cafeteria opened and Artie hurried in. He wanted to be back before Dinah woke. He grabbed a tray and a sandwich. A bottle of juice and a salad soon followed. He pushed his tray to the end of the line and paid for his food. As he was walking back to Dinah's room, he walked past the gift shop and ducked inside. He looked around for a moment before he settled on a large stuffed teddy bear with a rose in its paws. He picked it off the shelf, smiled at it, and stepped over to the register to pay for it. The woman behind the register smiled at Artie as she scanned it and told him how much it was. He winced at the price and handed her the money. Normally, Artie didn't like to spend a lot of money on one person; he made an exception as it was for Dinah. Artie got his change from the woman and headed for the elevator.

Again, the elevator crawled down to the floor Artie was on, and the doors almost seemed to scream in pain as the groaned open. Artie stuck the bear under an arm and stepped in. The door closed with a shuddering motion and slowly headed up. Artie wondered if the elevator was on its last legs and hoped it would make it up to the maternity floor.

When the doors finally opened on the maternity floor, it was no longer a quiet floor. Nurses and orderlies hurried everywhere. Doctors ran from room to room. Artie grabbed the arm of a nurse who ran past him.

"What is going on here?" His first hope was that whatever was going on had nothing to do with Dinah, but with the nurse's words, he realized that he was wrong.

"The woman with the bodyguards was taken and the guards were killed. The building is going on lockdown."

Artie hurried to Dinah's room, but the officer outside wouldn't let him in. A nurse nearby was holding Daniel. She checked his ID to make sure he was the father and guided him into a empty room. With all of the precautions they had set up, Artie had thought that MacPherson wouldn't be able to get in. He was crushed. Artie slumped in the chair next to the bed, and sat staring at the bed until the cries of his son jerked him rudely into reality. He cuddled Daniel, the cries slowing to silence. Artie knew Daniel would have to eat soon, but didn't know what to do about it. He sat in the room rocking his son until a police officer came in the room.

"ID please." The officer was nice, but brisk.

"Certainly." Artie balanced the baby on one arm and fished in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled it out and set it on the table. Using one hand, he flipped the wallet open and pulled out his ID. The officer looked at it for a moment before making a note in his notebook.

"You will need to wait here. A detective will be here in a moment to talk to you."

The officer left the room and silence reigned. After a few minutes, Daniel started crying again. Artie leaned Daniel over his arm and peaked down the back of the diaper. Nothing. The crying increased. Artie hurried over to the door. A nurse hurried by and Artie flagged her down.

"Can I get a bottle for him?" he asked, indicating the crying infant in his arms.

The nurse nodded and hurried off. She returned a few seconds later, a bottle in hand. Artie stuck the nipple in Daniel's mouth and the crying stopped immediately. All the Artie could hear was the sound of his son greedily sucking on the bottle.

After a few minutes, a detective came in. He asked for ID as well. Artie talked to the detective for several minutes as the baby fell asleep in his arms. When they were done, the detective thanked him and left. The only thing the detective was mystified about was that they had no idea how Dinah got out of the room. The cameras didn't show her leaving or anyone taking her, or anything that was big enough to carry her out. Artie wasn't mystified, he know what had happened to her. He knew that MacPherson had gotten her and he was going to get her back.

----

What did you thing? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Please let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Warehouse 13, the delightful Artie Nielsen, or anything associated with any of them, but I wouldn't reject them if offered.

Please review! I don't know how I am doing if no one tells me.

The investigation went on for several days, but they never did discover how Dinah got out of the room without being seen, or who killed the two guards that had been in the room. Artie had sent Claudia out to get a few things for the baby. She had seemed surprised when he handed her a list of things to get and his credit card, he even gave her permission to get something for herself if she wanted anything. The last part seemed to scare her the most. She returned after a few hours with several bags, and to let him know that everything was ready. She handed him back his credit card and the bag with the formula. Claudia pulled several toys and a stuffed bear out of the other bag and tucked the bear in with the sleeping infant.

Artie hadn't set Daniel down since he had picked him up after finding Dinah gone. He had let Pete, Myka and Claudia hold him for just a moment before taking him back. It was as if Artie thought that MacPherson would come after the little boy if Artie let go of him for more than a minute.

The doctor was doing one last check on little Daniel before his release. He poked and prodded the child. The way the doctor was going about it, Artie thought he was going to make the baby cry.

"Well," the doctor said finally, "it looks like he is ready to go home."

Artie mournfully picked his son off the exam table and moved to head out, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the doctor. He handed Artie a pamphlet. It was about depression, the warning signs, and how to go about finding someone to talk to. Artie was startled. He didn't think Dinah was dead, but with MacPherson you never knew. A surprised look must have shown on Artie's face because then the doctor spoke.

"Even if she is not dead, you could still face depression because you don't know what happened, or if she is still alive. It is the not knowing that can get you, the uncertainty ."

Artie smiled and promised that he would find someone to talk to. He hurried out to the car with Pete, Myka and Claudia in tow. They jumped in and roared away from the hospital. Artie held Daniel close all the way to the Warehouse.

When they arrived, Pete stopped the car, jumped out and looked around quickly before opening the outer door. The moment the door was open, he waved the others inside. They flung the car doors open, and jumped out, Myka following close behind. The moment they were all through the door, Artie took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. By the time they got down the steps and into Artie's office, Daniel was wailing.

"Ok, ok, just give me a minute to fix a bottle."

But Daniel wasn't willing to give him that minute, and started crying harder. Artie noticed that his sons face was turning red and gave him the half-heated bottle. He stopped crying immediately. He sucked happily for several minutes before Daniel decided that he didn't like the lukewarm liquid in the bottle and began to cry again. Artie set him in his crib that had been set up in his office and set the bottle back in the warmer. Daniel was turning a deep purple when the bottle was finally done. Artie scooped Daniel up and stuck the nipple in his mouth. Again, the crying stopped and, fortunately for Artie's frayed nerves, the child continued to suck on the bottle. In no time the bottle was empty; Daniel was burped and was quickly falling asleep.

Artie set Daniel in his crib and settled down with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He turned his computer on and started the search for Dinah. He was tired and uncertain where to even begin looking for Dinah, but he knew that he wouldn't stop until he found her.

The room was dark and Dinah didn't even know where she was, or how she got there. The only thing she knew for certain was that this was not good. She sat in the pitch-blackness that was her prison and listened. At first she heard nothing, but she quickly realized that she wasn't alone. Someone was sitting in the corner, watching her, and she knew who it was. She stood quickly.

"What do you want…father?" She knew that would make him angry. Dinah knew it was a bad idea to make him mad, but she couldn't help herself. He had taken her from her child and the man she loved because he couldn't control his temper, because he had an outdated sense of revenge. Someday, Dinah told herself, his desire for revenge would be his down fall. She just hoped that she would live long enough to see it.

Dinah had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized her father was moving closer to her. She realized it when he hit her, hard. She fell down, striking her head on the cold stone floor. He pulled her to her feet and shoved her against the wall. He quickly tied her hands over her head, her face pressed into the cold stone that made her prison. He left her in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't until the first time the whip hit her that she knew what he was going to do. She screamed in pain.

"That wasn't loud enough my dear." And the whip struck her back again. She fought the scream this time. He kept it up for what felt like hours until Dinah's back was shredded and she was barely conscious. He released the chains that kept her hands over her head, and let her fall to the floor. She landed on her back and passed out.

Artie sat back. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He has been staring at the computer screen for days now, and his only real breaks had been to take care of Daniel. He hadn't slept well since Dinah had been taken. He looked down at Daniel, who was now sitting up. Someone had given him a pancake and he was leaving little bits everywhere. While Artie didn't care if Daniel had a pancake, he wished that they hadn't drenched the thing in maple syrup first. He debated on whether to take it or to just let him finish it; he ended up deciding on the latter. The child was already sticky and the pancake made him happy. He smiled at his son, who smiled back and offered his father some of his sticky treat. Artie shook his head no, and turned back to work.

Dinah was slowly regaining consciousness and she was in a great deal of pain. It took her a moment to realize that the chains were gone. She slowly rose to her knees, and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through her body and she wished that she was still unconscious. Just as the pain decreased enough for her to stand, she heard a voice.

"Ah, yes. You are finally awake my dear. I have a friend here who would like to get to know you better, so I will leave the two of you alone."

Dinah could hear someone walking, and then a door opening and closing. She wondered what was going to happen now and how long she would have to wait to find out. She realized that she wouldn't have to wait long when she heard the sounds of someone unzipping their pants. Dinah froze as someone walked towards her and then pulled her off her feet.

Daniel was now walking, or at least that is what Artie told himself it was, but Claudia insisted that he skipped walking and went straight for running. Daniel hurried everywhere he went, and always with a smile. He also seemed to love trying to scare people and didn't like it when people faked being scared. He got an angry look on his face and refused to be in the same room as the faker.

His favorite person to scare was his father. When Artie came back from inventory to check on Daniel, whom he left sleeping, and found him lying at the bottom of the stairs, Artie nearly had a heart attack. Daniel was punished for that, and after he was sent to bed early without a story, he came out and kissed his father goodnight.

Artie had narrowed where Dinah was to a corner of the state of New Jersey in a place known as the Pine Barrens. He shuddered at the idea of her being there. She was tough, but the place gave Artie the shivers. Artie knew that the Jersey Devil were just animals that had been affected by an artifact, but as they weren't dangerous (well, they sort of were) and were watching over something even worse, he was happy to leave them alone.

Artie was pottering around his office. He had made a leash for Daniel, who was screaming about it, as he wanted to run. He sat at his desk and opened a drawer. He knew what would make Daniel be very quiet. He pulled a bag of cookies out and Daniel stopped immediately. Artie knew that his son's eyes were focused on the bag as he pulled one out.

"Pwease!"

He looked at Daniel and saw him reaching for the cookie. Since Daniel had actually asked for the cookie, Artie stood and very slowly walked over to him, and gave him the cookie. Daniel took the cookie and began to suck on it. Artie wondered why he ever gave Daniel a cookie, since the child never actually ate the cookie, but sucked it into a pile of inedible mush. He would have continued to think about it when he heard footsteps on the stairs. The door opened after a few second and Pete came in the room.

"Hey, what's up?"

Pete took a moment to ruffle Daniel's hair. The toddler gave a glare that Mrs. Frederic would have been proud of. Artie spoke to Pete without looking up.

"You do realize that he hates it when you do that?"

Pete looked at Artie with a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

Artie still hadn't looked at Pete. "Do it again, but watch his face."

Pete rubbed Daniel's head again, and shuddered at the look Daniel gave him. "He must be looking to take over for Mrs. Frederic when he gets older."

Artie smiled. "I know."

The two men talked for several minutes until Artie noticed that Daniel was staring at the wall. Artie looked at the area the little boy was staring at, and saw nothing.

"What are you staring at?"

The little boy pointed at the wall, and said, "Mama." He then dropped his hand and continued staring at the wall. At that moment, a proximity alarm went off indicating that someone was close to the Warehouse. Artie scooped up Daniel and set him in the crib, then followed Pete, gun in hand, up the stairs. After they got outside, they saw a lone figure slumped on the ground, leaning against the outer wall of the Warehouse.

Who could that be? I wonder… Well, if you want to know for certain, you will have to come back and read the next chapter! Read and review please. If you made it this far, this story can't be all bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Please remember that I don't own Warehouse 13, or the adorable Artie Nielsen, but would accept both if SyFy offered.

Dinah moved away from the two men who approached, her swollen belly causing her to move slowly. They stopped a few feet away and they seemed to be considering what to do next. The sunlight hurt her eyes, and not even the heavy shade she was in, helped.

After a few minutes, one of them approached her. It took Dinah a minute to recognize the man. It was Artie! He knelt down and held a hand out to her. She hesitantly took it, and let him help her up. He wrapped an arm around her and helped her walk. When they stepped out into the light, Dinah cringed and took a step back. Artie looked at Pete, who walked around the corner. He came back a few minutes later with a piece of cloth and handed it to Artie. Artie then turned to Dinah, and smiled at her.

"Will you let me put this on you?"

Dinah stared at Artie for a few minutes. Her mouth worked, but no sound came out…at first. When she spoke, Artie could barely hear her.

"How long will I have to wear it?"

Artie smiled again, but this time it seemed forced. He pulled Dinah into a gentle embrace that lasts but for a moment.

"Only until we can get you inside. The sun is shining bright today, and it seems to hurt your eyes."

Dinah looked at Artie for a moment before she let him put the blindfold on her. She could feel his hand guide her gently as they walked. Dinah could tell they were inside as it went from warm to cool as they entered the Warehouse.

It only took a few minutes to get Dinah inside and into Artie's office. Daniel was screeching in his crib. Artie shook his head.

"Can you handle him?" Artie asked, while shaking his head at the child. Pete hurried over and scooped Daniel up. Daniel stuck both arms out at Dinah and waved his hands at her. Dinah knew, although she wasn't sure how, that the child was hers and he wanted to be with her, to be held by her. Dinah backed away from him. She didn't know what to do, and didn't want to mess things up. She had been away for so long, and missed so much that she wasn't sure if she should stay. Daniel started to cry. Artie took the child from Pete, and hugged him. He reached for Dinah, who took a step back. Artie hugged Daniel again and set him on his feet. He took Dinah aside.

"I know it is hard, but he is your son and he wants you to love him. Can you try?"

The question hung in the air as Artie watched a wide range of emotion play across Dinah's face, everything from fear to desire. After a few minutes, she picked Daniel up and held him close. The little boy wrapped his arms around Dinah's neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in his little boy scent. The longer she held him, the tighter her grip became. As she held him tighter, Daniel leaned over her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at this father. When it became too tight, Daniel pushed against her shoulder.

Dinah looked at Daniel, tears forming in her eyes. He smiled at her, and rested his head on her shoulder. Dinah held Daniel until he fell asleep. She was reluctant to set him down. She had missed so much and didn't want to miss anymore. Dinah turned when she heard a sound behind her. It was a chair that Artie had pushed towards her. She sat gratefully and Artie covered them both with a blanket.

Dinah held Daniel and watched him sleep. After a few minutes, she yawned. Artie could tell that Dinah was falling asleep herself. He attempted to remove Daniel, but that roused Dinah, who clung tightly to the sleeping child. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was Artie who was trying to take him. She released Daniel and followed Artie to the sleeping area. He lifted the blanket on the bed and helped Dinah climb in. He tucked Daniel in next to her and slipped out to let them sleep.

When Dinah woke several hours later, she was starving. She started to climb out of bed when she hit something hard. Dinah pulled the blanket back and found Daniel looking at her sleepily. He yawned and curled back up on the bed and went back to sleep. She let the blanket fall back over the toddler and waddled out to find food. Artie was leaning over his computer, calling it names. Dinah took a step closer to Artie when he turned around.

"What!" He yelled before he realized who had entered the room.

Dinah screamed and ran back to the bedroom. Shoe dove into the bed, waking Daniel, who stared at her sleepily. After a few minute, Dinah could hear Artie enter the room. He sat on the edge of the bed. After what felt like forever to Dinah, but was really only a few seconds, Artie spoke.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you. Can you forgive me?"

Dinah sat under the blanket for a minute before coming out. She leaned over and hugged Artie. He pulled her over and held her close. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Artie spoke again.

"Hungry?"

Dinah sat up and smile at him. "I am."

Artie got off the bed and held a hand out to Dinah. "Then we had better get going before Daniel decides to get up. He can eat a lot."

She let Artie help her up and they walked into his office. Daniel was already there, eating. He stood from his place on his father's chair, syrup dripping from his face onto the chair. He grinned at his parents, and then waved at them. Artie sighed. He didn't know how Daniel got to the syrup, but somehow he did. Artie had set it where he thought Daniel couldn't get it.

Dinah looked at both of them. She wasn't sure what to do. Daniel did look happy, but that could be the massive amount of sugar he was wearing. Daniel took another bite of the pancakes he had on the plate in front of him, and got off the chair. He raced across the room and wrapped his sticky arms around his mother. Dinah stood as if frozen, and after a moment, looked at Artie. Artie nodded at her as if to say that it will be alright to pick the little boy up. Dinah slowly reached down and picked Daniel up. He gave her a sticky grin and quickly kissed her on the cheek before demanding to be set down.

She set him on his feet and he raced up the steps to an extra room. When Daniel reached the top, he looked down at his parents and yelled, "Bafs is bad!" He quickly disappeared from sight, and was followed by the sound of a slamming door.

Dinah was surprised. "I wonder what that was about."

Artie looked at her. "I always give him a bath after he has that much syrup."

"Oh," was Dinah's response.

Artie gave her a gentle hug. "You will do fine. All you need is a little time, and you will be great." Dinah leaned against Artie for a moment as he rubbed her shoulder. "Are you ready to eat?"

Dinah smiled at him. "I think I could eat."

Artie pulled his chair out and looked at it. He sighed deeply and pushed it in under his desk. "He always does that, and I don't know why."

Dinah's smile broadened. "So he can be like you. You always use that chair."

Artie pulled another chair out that was clean and helped Dinah sit. He hadn't said anything about her pregnancy, and she hoped that he wasn't angry about it. She didn't know when the child would come, or what would happen. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Artie must have noticed because of what he said.

"Is the baby due soon?"

Dinah looked down at her lap. She was embarrassed. She didn't even know who the father was, or anything about him. Artie knelt down and took her hands in his.

"Dinah," he started, "As far as I am concerned, the child is mine. I just don't think I am comfortable, considering what happened last time, with you having the baby at a hospital. Did he say anything about you leaving again?"

Dinah's eyes filled with tears. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She paused a moment before speaking. "He said the same rules apply."

Artie let go of her hands and stood. "Then," he said, "I will have to do it."

Dinah frowned. "You? Do you think you can?"

Artie laughed. "For thousands of years babies were born in homes, barns, and in fields. If anyone can do it, I can!" He ended his speech with a triumphant flourish of his hand.

Dinah shifted again. She gave a gasp and rubbed her belly. Artie was right beside her. "Are you alright? Is the baby coming?"

She shook her head. "I think we are about to find out if you are right."

Is she right? Will the new addition be accepted by all? Find out soon, but not too soon. My muse likes her vacations a little too much sometimes.

Now that you have read this chapter, I beg of you to review and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
